


快乐直播间

by FyIsland



Category: kookjin - Fandom, sugajin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyIsland/pseuds/FyIsland
Summary: 快乐直播间04终于搞了/长岛没有雪





	快乐直播间

1.

“什么？”金硕珍手里端着的蛋糕差点掉在地上，“你说JK是你弟弟？”

闵玧其一副你怎么才知道的表情：“是啊，你就没发现我直播的房间和他的装修风格是一样的吗？“

金硕珍心虚地咽下最后一块蛋糕，轻轻地点了点头，没敢说出自己其实没怎么看过闵玧其直播的事实。他环顾四周，想起来今天是什么场合，赶紧又补充了一句：“那他今天来了吗？”

闵玧其给嘴角还留着一小块奶油的金硕珍塞了片湿巾，回答道：“没，他最近要期末考了。”

金硕珍接过，遗憾地耸了耸肩。

他们现在正在参加本市的Vplus主播线下聚会，据说这个酒吧也是创始人家的产业，今晚专门包场给自家平台的主播开派对。老板虽然没有亲自到场，但是还是为这次聚会下了不小的手笔。不仅提供了各种高级的酒水饮料，还准备了一二三等奖的抽奖。

刚才金硕珍迷迷糊糊地就被点名上了台，不知怎么就收获了一等奖的一大笔奖金。

他领了奖就拉着闵玧其坐到角落，一边吃着蛋糕，一边谈到他最喜欢的主播JK。正抱怨着JK好久都没上线，才从闵玧其的口中得知了JK的真实名字和那两个人的关系。

“怎么？这么喜欢田柾国。”闵玧其一脸坏笑，“你的百万粉福利直播要不要我叫上他一起？”

金硕珍喝着奶啤，听到这话差点呛到：“他还小呢，不太好吧。”

闵玧其难得沉思了一会儿，接话道：“挺大的，可能跟我不相上下吧。”

“滚！”金硕珍拍了一下闵玧其的肩膀，“这么赶着卖了你弟啊？”

金硕珍的粉丝早就破了百万，他为了百万粉福利思考了许久，还是决定在镜头前直播真枪实弹地搞一次。闵玧其和他平时上床的次数不少，在镜头前也合作了几次，当仁不让地成为了他最适合的人选。

闵玧其小声嘟囔了几句，没让金硕珍听见：“他巴不得跟你做呢。”

金硕珍听着闵玧其的提议，忍不住开始心痒痒。上一次他光是听着田柾国略微色情一点的声音就能射出来，更别说是亲自上阵，距离减到负数，体验感不知道会有多好。再加上闵玧其和田柾国是兄弟的关系，总比一些不太熟悉的人更安全一点。

金硕珍心动地问了一句：“JK…田柾国也愿意做这么大尺度的直播吗？我是不是该给他付点工资？”

“他倒贴还差不多，”闵玧其没好气地说，“我把他微信推给你，你自己问他吧。”

金硕珍看着微信聊天窗口里的名片，小心翼翼地点下了申请的按键。

田柾国一只手擦着头发，另一只手划开了手机屏幕。备注着金硕珍Jin的好友申请映入眼帘，他倒吸了一口凉气，生怕点错了，赶紧接受了好友请求。

他没顾上自己头发还是半干的状态，把毛巾丢到一旁，坐在床边，专心地浏览起新好友的朋友圈。金硕珍不怎么发自拍，只有一两张，还都是死亡滤镜和相同的角度。大部分是在分享生活，回家路上的风景或者自己研究的饭菜之类。田柾国津津有味地翻着，不知不觉都看到了两年前的照片。

“柾国你好，在忙吗？听玧其说你最近在准备期末考试。”

田柾国感觉到手机震动，调回了聊天的界面。

“硕珍哥好，现在没在忙。是要考试了没错啦。”田柾国想了想，在最后加上了个委屈巴巴的表情。

“平时有看过我的直播间吗？我很喜欢听JK的asmr呢。“

你不仅喜欢听我的asmr，更喜欢我直播说骚话，舔耳和亲吻的时候送的礼物可多了。田柾国心想。

“有看过几次～我还记得你送的二十个烟花呢，谢谢珍哥～”

金硕珍早就想到会是这个回答，但JK亲口说记得自己的时候，他还是不免有些小雀跃。

“是这样，不知道玧其有没有和你提过，”金硕珍有点紧张，“我的百万粉福利直播，你感兴趣吗？”

田柾国收到这条消息的时候，差点以为自己看错了，仔细看了几遍，确认是百万粉福利直播七个字没错，猛地从床上站了起来。

他之前就经常看闵玧其和金硕珍的直播，一直对闵玧其能够和自己男神亲密接触十分嫉妒。前几天闵玧其提到两人要在百万粉福利直播里做爱，田柾国还酸了好一阵子。没想到这等好事没几天也落到了自己头上，他真要怀疑是不是他给闵玧其送的新电脑起了作用。

“不愿意也没关系的，我理解。”金硕珍怕田柾国被吓到，补充了一句。

“没有没有！！”田柾国快速打字，“我会努力的！！”

田柾国抓起手机，冲进了闵玧其的房间，给正在打游戏的哥哥来了一个大大的拥抱。

2.

Jin的百万粉福利直播等级权限调的很高，只有粉丝榜排名靠前的粉丝才能观看，并且播放设备进行了各种限制，必须提前签订保密合约。Vplus特地多安排了几个房管控制直播间，确保金硕珍的直播环境。

“听说今晚还有特约嘉宾！！”

“谁啊？”

“YK是确定的嘛，另一个就不知道了。”

“是J大就好了TTT”

“我也希望是J大！”

“等等，我好像听到了J大的声音！！“

“哥，我内裤呢！”田柾国在浴室里喊道。

“你还穿什么内裤啊，”闵玧其头都大了，“围个浴巾赶紧出来。”

金硕珍刚给自己扩张完，还有点紧张，看着草草遮住下身的田柾国带着水汽从浴室走出来，更紧张了。

“别担心。”闵玧其似乎看出了他内心的焦虑，捏了捏金硕珍的耳朵。

金硕珍轻轻点了点头，按下了开始直播的按钮。

一如既往打开直播间的粉丝看见的依然是坐在椅子上的金硕珍，只不过此刻他的身上多了一个人。田柾国双手扶着椅子的把手，低下身子正和金硕珍接吻着。田柾国全身上下只围了一条短短的浴巾，金硕珍也只穿了件白色的内裤，仰着头接受田柾国的深吻。

两个人吻得难舍难分，很是色气，稍微分开了些，都能看到两条舌头纠缠在一起的样子。田柾国时不时把自己的舌头顶到金硕珍的嘴里去，鼓起小小一块。金硕珍亲累了，就伸出一点舌头，让田柾国用嘴唇吮吸自己的舌尖。

这个时候，一双手出现在了镜头前，把田柾国推开了些，露出金硕珍赤裸的上半身。闵玧其凑到金硕珍的唇边，把他溢出来的一丝口水舔干净，双手一直向下，捏住他胸前的乳头。

“我们第一次上床的时候还没这么大呢，”闵玧其轻声在金硕珍耳边说道，“现在都被我吸成这么好看的样子了。”

金硕珍的乳头本来就敏感，遇上闵玧其娴熟的手法更是早早投降。闵玧其的手指有些粗糙，他专门用长了茧的地方摩挲金硕珍的乳晕，惹得金硕珍胸口一阵战栗。他捏住金硕珍已经挺起来的乳尖，揉搓了几下又松开，往外拉了几下又弹回去，偏偏不给金硕珍一个痛快。

“一起？”田柾国放开了金硕珍被自己蹂躏多时的嘴唇，向闵玧其问道。

一起？一起什么？金硕珍还来不及思考，理智就又被胸前的快感给带跑了。

闵玧其和田柾国各含住他一边的乳头，以各自的方式吮吸着。闵玧其喜欢绵长的快感，总是一点一点慢慢来，用舌头拨弄两下，再用嘴唇轻吻。田柾国的动作倒很是粗暴，不仅力度很大，还喜欢在金硕珍乳头上留下牙印，说是在吸奶也毫不过分，如果金硕珍能分泌乳汁，可能早就被田柾国吸了干净。

待两人都把金硕珍的胸膛舔得一塌糊涂之后，金硕珍的两颗乳头早就又红又肿，比直播开始时大了一倍。

“这是什么神仙组合啊！！”

“我要哭了，三个人太和谐了吧。”

“Jin的表情真的很享受“

”没想到我居然能等到J大下海的一天！“

”YK看Jin的表情也好宠啊呜呜呜呜“

田柾国把金硕珍从椅子上抱了起来，放到床上。闵玧其将椅子拉到一旁，摄像头也移到了床边。

金硕珍头靠在闵玧其的大腿上，用嘴拉下了闵玧其的内裤。这样的姿势不好口交，金硕珍只能歪着头舔弄闵玧其阴茎的根部，手口兼用，把那根东西弄得湿淋淋的。与此同时，金硕珍的内裤也早就被田柾国扒了下来，双腿大开着，下身正对着田柾国的脸。田柾国毫不犹豫地把他的性器整根吞到嘴里，像想向主人讨要奖励的小狗狗似的，卖力地做着深喉，时不时观察着金硕珍的表情。闵玧其的性器也在金硕珍的抚慰下变得很硬，直挺挺地竖在金硕珍的手中。

田柾国感觉到嘴里的东西抽动了两下，顺势把手指伸进金硕珍的穴口，搅弄了几下，就感到口中一股炙热喷薄而出。他抬高金硕珍的双腿，看到那个殷红的洞口，把口中含着的精液推到那个正收缩着的地方。

“我先。”闵玧其起身，和田柾国换了个位置。

金硕珍跪在床上，双手支撑着上半身，高高地翘起他圆润的臀部，朝身后的闵玧其露出后穴的入口。

闵玧其用力地拍了几下金硕珍的屁股，原本白皙的臀部立刻变得有些红肿，金硕珍挣扎着躲开，但他的下身却又兴奋地抬起了头。闵玧其完全勃起的阴茎在金硕珍的股缝间摩擦着，越来越烫，直到金硕珍实在忍不住想要自己抓着往里塞的时候，闵玧其才按着他的腰，缓缓插了进去。

田柾国跪在金硕珍的面前，捏着金硕珍的下巴，让他把自己的性器吞入口中。金硕珍的嘴巴不大，吞进去半根就已经撑得满满当当。金硕珍试图前后移动自己的脑袋，用舌头一起抚慰着田柾国的性器，自己的嘴唇不时会碰到田柾国的耻毛，喉咙口也被巨大的龟头顶住。

闵玧其插入后等了一小会儿，感觉到金硕珍适应自己的进入后才慢慢开始抽插。他把摄像头移得近了些，给两人连接的地方拍了一段特写。紫红的阴茎顶开两片雪白的臀瓣，一点一点深入，连褶皱都撑开了。闵玧其完全进入后发出了舒爽的叹息，边扣着金硕珍的腰边加大了力度，胯部大力地拍打着金硕珍的臀瓣，打出一大片肉浪。阴茎和耻毛的摩擦让金硕珍的屁股慢慢变红，渐渐适应后的快感也快速地传开来。

金硕珍的身后接受着撞击，整个身子也不受控制地往前顶着，不得不把嘴里的田柾国的阴茎含得更深，没来得及咽下的口水从他的嘴边流下，把田柾国的大腿也弄得湿漉漉的。

田柾国不忍心看金硕珍被呛得脸涨红的样子，及时地把自己的性器抽了出来。他俯下身子吻住金硕珍有些红肿的嘴唇，小心翼翼地舔吻着，似乎是忘了刚刚自己是多么粗暴地把面前的人往自己的下身按。

“Jin大好厉害啊，这能吃得消吗？”

“求求这三个人拍系列片吧，我必买”

“JK的眼神动作也很有戏哎，我看这明明就是对恋人的爱抚啊！”

“这礼物丢的值了！”

闵玧其加快了动作，整个人都压到了金硕珍的身上，两人十指紧扣，只有下身在大力运动着。闵玧其猛烈地向下顶着胯，插得更深，金硕珍迎合地向上顶着臀部，配合着闵玧其的节奏。

金硕珍侧过头和闵玧其接吻，感受着闵玧其周身炙热的气息把他全身都包裹着，上下都被闵玧其侵犯着。闵玧其找准了他的敏感点狠狠地顶弄了几下，尽数射到了金硕珍的体内。

闵玧其亲吻着金硕珍的脖子和后颈，等着高潮的快感一点一点褪去才从金硕珍的身上起来。金硕珍还没喘匀气，整个人就被拉了起来，进入了一个火热的怀抱中。

“珍哥都忘了我。”田柾国委屈地抱怨道。

田柾国的阴茎也已经硬到不行，精神地挺立着。金硕珍双腿分开坐在田柾国的大腿上，闵玧其刚射进去的精液还在缓缓地从合不拢的穴口流出来。

田柾国一只手扶着金硕珍的大腿让他坐起来些，另一只手抓着自己的性器，对准金硕珍的穴口，慢慢地插了进去，挤出一股精液和润滑剂混合的液体。金硕珍双手抱着田柾国的肩膀，抓住他结实的背肌，感受着自己再一次被填满。

果真和闵玧其说的一样，两兄弟都很大。金硕珍很艰难地完全坐了下去，听见田柾国发出了一声满足的闷哼。

田柾国的腰力实在可怕，金硕珍上下扭动屁股的同时，田柾国还能不断地向上抬腰，一次又一次进到最深的地方。金硕珍刚射完，整个人都十分敏感，只动了几下就不肯再动，懒懒地靠在田柾国身上，承受他自下而上的顶弄。

“珍哥，太紧了。”田柾国忍不住想要说下流的话，“刚刚玧其哥没喂饱你吗，怎么后面还这么骚？”

金硕珍脸红了，恼怒地在田柾国的肩膀上咬了一口，换来的是更大力的颠弄。田柾国双手放在他的臀部上，用力地扒开，露出他吞入巨物的那个地方，清楚地向摄像机展示着两个人交合的地方，发出不小的啪啪声和摩擦的水声。

闵玧其射过了一次，懒洋洋地在一边看着自家弟弟破处。他绕到田柾国的背后，吻住一脸享受的金硕珍，吮吸着他的唇瓣。

三个人就以微妙的姿势连接着，出现在金硕珍的直播间中。

田柾国高潮前把金硕珍推回了床上，以最原始的姿势大力抽插了数十下，满意地看着金硕珍痛苦而愉悦的表情，边亲吻着身下的人，边把自己的精液内射在他的体内。

闵玧其看着田柾国把下身从金硕珍体内拔了出来，适时地关上了直播。

“我觉得自此以后没有片子能入我眼了TTTT”

“加11111”

“心满意足地拍拍肚子”

“Jin大两百万粉的时候再来一次吧！！！“

3.

”珍哥，怎么样？“田柾国期待地问道，”我是第一次，你有没有哪里不舒服？“

金硕珍闭着眼睛靠在浴缸上，感受着田柾国给他的按摩和清理。上一次他还戴着耳机在浴缸里听着田柾国的直播自慰，今天正主居然就出现在了他的身边，两人还刚经历了一场激烈的性爱。

“过来。”金硕珍招了招手，把浴缸另一端正在给他揉腿的田柾国拉到身边。

金硕珍双腿跨开，再次坐到田柾国的身上，带起一片涟漪。他低头咬住田柾国的喉结，掌握着力度用牙齿轻轻摩挲着，往下一些，金硕珍伸出舌头舔了舔田柾国锁骨上方的位置，在那里落下一块粉色的吻痕。

金硕珍用手握住田柾国的性器，感觉到那个地方又有抬头的趋势：“满分，所以有奖励。”

田柾国的眼神沉了沉，看着面前的人在他的胸口落下一个吻。

“不过有附加条件，”金硕珍说道，“你得把那天我送你烟花的时候你对我说的话再说一遍。”

“没问题，”田柾国答应得很快，“那天就是想着睡你的时候说的。”

金硕珍来不及反应，就被田柾国抓着一起沉进了水中。

闵玧其听着浴室里的声音，放下了准备敲门的手。他翻了个白眼，把包里田柾国的衣服丢在地上，决定今晚自己回家。


End file.
